


Wrong Number

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, More dub-con than non-con, Unsolicited Dick Pics, boss gabriel, dub con, employee sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: Sam accidentally sends his boss a dick pic.non-con warning for the unsolicited dick pic. They're both very into what happens after.I wrote this for Kara cause they're a bean and give me way more plot bunnies than I can actually write.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/gifts).



Sam was drunk.  Sam was _very_ drunk, and also very horny. This was not a good combination.

Usually when he got like this, he would sext with Ruby and then they’d maybe get together. That prospect was seeming pretty promising. He went to his room and stripped down, laid himself out on his bed and snapped a pic of his already hard cock. He sent it off with the message, “wanna come over?”

A few minutes later, he still hadn’t gotten a message back, so he checked his read receipts. Shit. There, in his recent messages, was his dick pic, sent to “Boss Man” instead of “Booty Call.” Gabriel was going to kill him.

He opened the message. Seen at 10:54 pm. Fuck. He didn’t know what to do. He was _way_ too drunk to try to rectify the situation. Maybe Gabriel didn’t have his number saved in his phone and that was why he didn’t reply. Lord knows Sam wouldn’t reply if sent a picture of some random dude’s dick.

He took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. Tomorrow he would deal with whatever happened, but tonight, he needed to take care of his dick. He pulled up Ruby’s contact info and sent her a message. She was over in fifteen minutes.

 

The next day, Sam was working in his cubicle, hungover and exhausted. He slogged through the piles of paperwork on his desk through the morning and when he came back from lunch, there was a note on his desk. “Come see me –Gabriel”

Fuck. Sam had almost managed to convince himself that Gabriel didn’t know it was him, but of course he did. He was an attentive boss, so of course he had all his employees’ numbers in his phone. It only made sense, since he was the one who told them to call or text him any time with problem.

He walked to Gabriel’s office and knocked nervously on the door. “Come in,” Gabriel called. Sam took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hello, Sam,” Gabe said, “have a seat.”

Sam sat down, fidgeting slightly.

“Do you know why I called you in here?” he asked.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?” Sam asked, figuring he’d just address the elephant in the room.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “Accidentally?” he asked, a hint of disappointment obvious in his voice.

Now it was Sam’s turn to be shocked. “Surely, purposefully sending you a picture like that would be considered sexual harassment,” Sam pointed out.

“If I weren’t interested, maybe,” Gabriel replied.

“So, you’re interested in me?” Sam asked, choosing to ignore the fact that either way, the picture wasn’t explicitly agreed to.

“Maybe,” Gabriel agreed, “Maybe a little more so since I now know what kind of heat you’re packing.”

“Sir, I hardly think that this sort of talk is appropriate for the work place.”

“Then perhaps we should continue it at dinner,” Gabriel suggested, “Or we could just go talk to HR about this whole mishap, but that seems like an unnecessary complication.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” Sam asked, affronted.

“I’m not hearing a no in there, Sammo,” Gabe said, “But I’m not hearing a yes either. Kinda need you to spell it out for me.”

“I don’t think we need to go to HR,” Sam said, swallowing thickly, “It was a simple mistake. And I apologize.”

“Sam,” Gabriel said firmly. Sam tensed. Fuck, he was going to get fired. And no one would ever hire him again. Shit shit shit. “I like you, Sam,” Gabriel said, “And I really don’t want this getting around to everyone. If you’re not interested, just say the word and we’ll just pretend this whole conversation never happened.”

“Dinner sounds nice,” Sam said by way of agreement, “Pick me up around six?”

“Sounds great, kiddo,” Gabe smiled.

Sam went back to work feeling ten times better, and later that night, Gabriel made damn sure he knew who was touching his dick.


End file.
